Alchemist's Repreive
by Shousa-of-Fire
Summary: Do to a small mishap in his lab, Harry is thrown into the world of the famous state alchemist Edward Elric nearly 20 years after the fall of Pride.  Some Iteams are OOC  **This is just a taste of this story NOT a full chapter.**


Chapter one:

I do not own anything in this Except the Sun Alchemist.

"Ok molly. This is rather simple of an alchemic mixture." harry said with a stern look on his face. Deep down, he was excited that his new young apprentice had made the effort to study alchemy, but was unsure if she was ready for the mixture that Bob had suggested. Harry cleared his throat as he continued, "to make the elixir of time you have to mix the vial of this in with that," he paused as he pointed the ingredients out to her. Her eyes round and glowing followed on his every word as he spoke them. "At the right temperature over this candle." his hand paused pointing to the little candle sitting in front of her. It was a plain white candle that was nothing more than an inch tall. Over top of the candle sat a very warn out small pot that had seen its better days held up by thin metal legs and some wire. All the while, Bob, the bleached white skull that sat on a small bookshelf on the other side of the small cluttered lab, was marveling at the latest addition of his favorite romance series that harry had bought for him earlier that day. The skull looked up from his book and spoke to them both,

"Harry you speak of this Alchemic mixture as if it had kicked a crippled kitten. Do lighten up. It's just an age reducing potion and it does wear off you know." the skull mockingly snorted at the wizard as he finished what he had to say. It was rather impressive given that the skull had no nose or lips. Harry just rolled his eyes and looked at molly. She beamed up at him as she reached for the first ingredient. She frowned a bit pulling her thin lips to one side before looking up at him again. Concern lined her face as she spoke.

"Um. Harry? Are you sure about this?"

Harry shot her a nervous grin. He himself hadn't given alchemy a lot of time and had taken bobs word that this would be a painless mixture. He hated doubting Bob and more so hated showing it to his student.

"Don't worry, grasshopper. Bob knows what he's talking about."

She sighed at this and added the first ingredient to the pot. It bubbled for a moment. Then calmly changed from a deep blue to a golden green and settled in the pot. Molly watched in awe as her hand wrapped around the next ingredient. Bob watched the pot with effortless caution. She poured the next chemical with ease. A small puff of smoke erupted from the pot. When it cleared a bright pink liquid remanded. Molly threw up her hands in rejoycment at her job well done. In the excitement she didn't however notice a single hair fall from the glass vial in her hand into the pot. It was one of Harry's hairs. Bob tried to warn them but before he could get the words out it was already too late. The mixture flared into a violent red as the hair hit. With a bright burst of light it exploded sending an energy shockwave to the hidden protection spells in his lab. The second explosion erupted even more violently than the first had sending sparks and a wall of energy to hit Dresden hard in the chest. Molly screamed and the world around him went white. A solid grey door stood on the other side of the room. Harry found himself dusting off a little before standing. He looked around one good time to notice that the door was all there was. As the meet his eyes on the door, it suddenly flew open revealing one giant purple eye. Harry jumped back and hands tiny in appearance burst forth from the door. they grabbed him everywhere they could reach. He fought back as best he could but couldn't get away. They pulled him through the door.

"uncle Edward? Are you here?" a soft female voice shouted as she entered the small office in Central. Smiles around the military greeted her as she walked. "Uncle Edward?" she said as she popped her head into the investigations office. As she turned to leave, she hit something hard sending her back on her but. It was the colonel of investigations.

"Aithne, you need to be more careful." the Colonel grinned looking down at her. His golden eyes glistened at her through his square thin reamed glasses. She smiled back at the older officer. She had known him since she was a little girl and loved him like a grandpa.

"will do Colonel Hughes!" she beamed a bigger grin at her favorite officer before asking him, "Have you seen Uncle Edward? I can't find him anywhere."

The man scratched his head at this, his short dark hair ruffling a little before settling back.

"I do believe he's in Roy's office. I heard that he and Armstrong were getting a new placement."

She looks up at him puzzled. "Roy's moving my Uncle away?"

Hughes just nodded. He hated giving her bad news, but she had the right to know. She started to pout but stopped herself. Instead she grinned up at Meas.

"OK Colonel. I guess I can get two birds today."

With that she ran off towards the Furher's office.

"Mustang! What do you mean you need us to move to the Eastern Headquarters?" the voice of her uncle caught her attention as she walked close to the door. Instead of waiting, she decides to just walk in.

"MUSTANG! Yo!" she exclaimed throwing up her hand as a form of greeting. The Furher looked at his door.

"Sun, how nice of you to join us. I do wish you would have knocked first though." The man behind the desk looked amused as he took in his newest alchemist. She was the next prodigy from the Elric family. She had been recruited at the age of thirteen and had been the light the military needed after the darkness of the war with Bradley. This is how, even though her main focus is air and water alchemy, she had been granted the second name the Sun Alchemist from him.

She brushed aside a strand of blue hair behind her ear as she turned her very violet eyes to the two on the side closest to her. She beamed up a smile to the larger of the two before tackling the other.

"Uncle Edward! I missed you! Liore was so boring and I wished you would have showed me how to turn sand into a well. It was too hot to take." She looked up to give him her warmest smile yet before burying her face into his chest once more. Edward smiled at this. Not a full year ago, his little niece had asked him to teach her all he knew about alchemy and she surprised him when she got her state certification right afterwards.

Mustang stood to accept her report so she could leave and he could get back to work. Before he could address her, Hughes burst through his door without knocking.

"Mustang! We have an intruder in the courtyard! He's an older male in strange clothing."

Irritated, Mustang responses, "this is a military, not a tax office! And I am not a lawyer, I'm the Furher President. Knock on my door before barging in!"

Meas solutes him before continuing what he had come to say.

"Sir, what do you suggest we do about it?"

Mustang looks to his Elrics. "Fullmetal and Sun, you two are with me. Hughes and Armstrong, I need you to rally the troops. Surround him and cut off all means of his escape. Have Falman prep a nice cell for him. I want to know where he came from."

**This is a minor idea I had to write a Dresden/ Fullmetal crossover. It happens in an alternate universe after Conqueror of Shambala where al and ed stay in their world and destroy the gate there (or so they thought). Do let me know if this is good enough to keep writing it in reviews. Without at least 4 reviews this will not be continued.


End file.
